


Ice Fairy Tail

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Underwear, Yaoi, nude, streaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray Fullbuster is a dragon slayer, taught by Snowdeen the ice dragon. He battled against Deliora and slayed him and took Gray in as his own. Still one day Snowdeen disappeared and left Gray all alone. He made his way to Ur and finished his training to be a wizard with her, he left to join fairy tail and Lyon followed the two competing at everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ice Fairy Tail

Gray Fullbuster is a dragon slayer, taught by Snowdeen the ice dragon. He battled against Deliora and slayed him and took Gray in as his own. Still one day Snowdeen disappeared and left Gray all alone. He made his way to Ur and finished his training to be a wizard with her, he left to join fairy tail and Lyon followed the two competing at everything.

-x-

Chap 1 Ice and Fire

Flames were everywhere, buildings were destroyed, there were dead bodies in the streets. The scene was absolute horror, especially for a young boy named Gray who watched as his parents and friends had been murdered by this giant creature that stood high above him, this terrifying creature was a demon from the book of Zeref.

It would have killed Gray to if not for the interference of another powerful beast, one just as ancient and steeped in legend as demons, a dragon! This dragon was known as Snowdeen, his scales were a beautiful light blue color, with a flap of his mighty wings he conjured a snow storm. The dragon roared released a freezing blast of ice, Deliora was hit but kept on fighting letting loose a blast of energy from its mouth.

Snowdeen dodged and flicked its tail sending shards of ice raining down into its body. It impaled the demon and not only that the shard spread ice covering the demon’s body. It roared in pain but still kept fighting. Snowdeen was far too powerful for him and soon the demon was incased in ice. Ice dragon ice was powerful no normal flame could awaken the demon from sleep now.

Snowdeen smirked to himself the ice would drain the demon of strength, even if someone did find a way to awaken Deliora his ice would leave the demon nothing but an empty shell. That was his little secret. ‘These demons will not have their way in the world.’

“Dragon wait please!” Gray cried. “Thank you for stopping Deliora but please take me with you!”

Snowdeen saw his parents were dead, there was no saving them. “My name is Snowdeen, I am sorry about your family.” Gray wiped his tears away and stood up to the dragon.

“Please…Take me with you, train me and help me grow stronger.” Snowdeen could see the determination in his eyes. “I want…no I need to be stronger! I don’t want anyone else to suffer like I did I want to be able to stop any demon.”

The boy was hurt, he had lost so much, but he was taking that pain and turning it towards a goal. “Very well, I will teach you all that I know. Come!” he offered his claw and Gray climbed aboard. Snowdeen’s snow covered the village, the dragon gave the humans a proper burial.

For 7 years Snowdeen trained Gray to be a dragon slayer, he taught him how to be an ice dragon. Gray was able to devour ice to increase his strength and heal his wounds, he had learned so much. The boy slept after a long day of training, he had become a fine dragon slayer. ‘Gray I have grown fond of you in our time together I see you like my own child but I’m afraid I will not be able to be with you forever. I know it might hurt but I will try to keep you on the right path.’ Snowdeen went and found a powerful ice wizard named Ur.

When Gray woke up Snowdeen was gone. Ur found him and told him she would be carrying on his training. Gray was hurt he tried to find Snowdeen but they were gone without a trace. Despite wanting Snowdeen back he respected Ur’s power and talent and magic and he gained a rival in Lyon her other pupil.

Ur continued to train them, but she had the boys join a guild so they could get practice in doing jobs and using there magic to help people. She let them choose their own guild, and Gray chose Fairy Tail, Lyon also chose Fairy Tail. They split their time between their rivalry, doing missions, hanging out at Fairy Tail, and training with her.

Gray hoped Fairy Tail could help find Snowdeen, and he followed any lead he could find. Ur was a good teacher, and she taught him how to control his ice magic, Lyon was ok, though he wanted to surpass Ur and Gray. They competed in everything, who could eat faster and the most, who could make it to the guild faster, who could do the most missions and the more high ranking missions, and who could strip the fastest.

It was true Gray and Lyon had developed a bad habit thanks to Ur, more often than not the boys ould strip unconsciously and end up losing their clothes on missions. They had quite the reputation as the nudist ice mages of Fairy Tail. “I have no idea where they got that habit.” Ur says to Makarov, though she says it while in her underwear.

While at Fairy Tail Gray found a mysterious egg believing it was a dragon’s egg he raised it but what hatched was a little blue cat that said “Aye!” it seems he could use magic as he sprouted wings and could fly about.

“I’ll call you Happy, we are gonna be partners from here on!”

“Aye!” 

-x-

At the Magic Council…

An orb rolled about a counter, it shattered then went back to normal. “Ultear quit playing around.”

“But there is nothing else to do! Isn’t that right Siegrain-sama?” the woman Ultear stood beside a blue haired man with a red mark over his right eye.

“Yes very boring, I hope someone stirs up some trouble.” This caused some of the older males on the council to get angry at their attitude.

“Silence the lot of you, the magical world is full of problems, and among them the one of most concern is those idiots at Fairy Tail!”

-x- The Tip-x-

Gray had gotten a tip about a dragon being seen near a town called Hargeon. So Gray took the train which he wasn’t very fond of, it was a sad fact but dragon slayers get motion sickness on vehicles. Happy fanned him as his eyes spun round. “Man…blehh…I hate vehicles!”

“It would have taken too long to walk and you don’t want to miss the dragon do you?” Gray weakly nodded. He was so happy to get off the train he forgot one thing. “Gray your clothes!” the male looked down and sure enough he was stark naked, not even a stitch of clothing left on him, he gasped and quickly covered his exposed crotch. “I’ll go try to find them try to stay out of sight.” Happy flew off back to the train but it was a little late for that.

People went nuts seeing the naked male at the station. “Call the police there is a naked man running around!”

“Yes call the guard catch the pervert!”

Gray blushed and ran for his life. He passed by a pink haired male who was doing some shopping. He heard the people in town freaking out. “A pervert?” he saw the very naked Gray shielding his privates as he ran down the street and ducked behind an alley.

“Hey you there did you see a naked man run by here?” a council officer asked.

“A naked man, yeah he went that way.” Natsu pointed in the opposite direction Gray went.

“Thank you.” They ran off trying to find him.

Gray was hiding and Natsu followed after him. “You okay?” Gray tensed and got a good look at the pink haired male.

‘Whoa this guy is really cute, forget cute he’s hot!’ his eyes moved from his handsome face to his strange scarf, down to his open vest which showed off his manly pecs and rock hard abs. He was wearing white pants and sandals and he had a magic key holder on his hip.

“You must have been jumped by bandits or something right? Poor guy people don’t even stop to think of people’s circumstances.” Gray blushed.

“No you see I…” he looked away, he had to if he kept staring he might get hard and that would not end well for him.

“The name is Natsu Dragneel, it’s not much but you can have these.” Natsu took off his vest and did a quick shift removing his pants and boxers before throwing his pants on again. Natsu offered his vest on boxers to Gray. “At least with these people won’t jump down your throat.”

Gray blushed. “But I can’t take these.”

“Sure you can, I don’t mind going commando.” He said with a smile. “Take care of yourself.” He ran off before Gray could say another thing.

Gray put on the boxers, and he shivered at the warmth. “Oh man feels so good.” His penis rubbed the against the fabric, the warmth left by the mystery guy washing over him, hugging him in all the right places. He put on the vest to and the warmth licked over his skin. “Hmm so nice!”

He left the alley, and was able to walk about without being chased. Happy found him and brought him his pants. “Ohh Gray did you steal someone’s clothes again?”

“I’ll have you know I was given these clothes by a really hot guy.”

“Aye suuuuuure.” Gray twitched and gave Happy a noogie.

-x-

Natsu was a celestial spirit wizard who had practiced a little fire magic. The celestial spirit magic came naturally but he worked hard to learn fire magic, he wanted to fight beside his spirits always. He was looking for some new keys to add to his collection.

So far he had three golden spirit keys; Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer. He also had a few silver keys; the Dancing Candle - Flit, The Chariot - Limo, The Red Dog – Fido, The Pendulum Clock – Horologium, and The Cooking Flame – Chef.

He was always on the lookout for more friends. Natsu hit the magic shop but the only key they had there was the Canis Minor - Nicola and Flying Turtle – Hino. The merchant knocked off half the price on both keys, marveling at Natsu’s naked upper body. The boy was oblivious to his perverted stares and was just happy to get the discount, now he had food money. Yeah he would have spent all his money on the keys even if it meant he had no food.

Since he was done shopping he decided to look for a place to eat. He unknowingly caught the eye of a not so good wizard. ‘Oh yes he’ll fetch a good price.’

The wizard was Bora, he was kicked out of his guild due to bad behavior, he has since entered the human trafficking market. He used charm magic and sleep magic to capture men and women and sold them into slavery. He was going under the alias Dragoon, said alias had caused rumors to spread which was what caused Gray to wind up in this town.

He met up with Bora hearing something close to Dragon, but when he came across him he had no idea who he was. Bora didn’t care a good looking guy like Gray would fetch a high price. He used his charm magic, and Gray got hearts in his eyes.

‘What’s happening to me, my heart is racing so fast?’ he felt tingly all over and he felt his manhood harden in his pants and boxers. His legs rubbed together to try and relive the discomfort he felt.

‘Perfect, he’ll surrender to me just like all the others.’

What Bora didn’t count on, was Charm magic only worked on humans not animals. Happy was immune and he snapped Gray out of it. “Gray what’s wrong with you snap out of it?” He smacked him with his tail.

The hearts broke and Gray realized he had been tricked. Natsu saw the whole thing, he wasn’t gonna let Bora get away with this. Before he could strike Bora created a sheet of ice he called it Ice Carpet and he took off into the sky riding the ice.

Natsu treated Gray and Happy to a meal. The ice dragon slayer introduced himself and Happy. “That guy was using illegal magic, he’s a real creep.”

“So Gray how you know this guy?”

“He’s the guy who helped me out.” They talked between bites of food. 

Happy had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Aye so he’s the hot guy you were talking about?” Gray twitched and he blushed.

“Hot yeah I use fire magic and celestial spirit magic. I may not look it but I’m a wizard. You guys have a good meal, I’m gonna track down that Dragoon guy and take him out.” Natsu left.

He managed to track down Bora but he got tricked. You see Natsu was not in a guild yet, but the guild he wanted to join the most was Fairy Tail. Bora distracted Natsu by mentioning he could get him into Fairy Tail. With his guard down he got hit by Bora’s sleep magic and got knocked out. He created his ice carpet and took off into the sky with Natsu.

“Hey Gray isn’t that the weird Dragoon guy?” Happy pointed and Gray followed, his eyes widened when he saw Natsu passed out in the man’s grasp.

“That bastard, he better not lay a hand on him!” the two raced to find him.

Bora had set up a trap he lured good looking men and women to his yacht offering them free food and drink no one had any clue the stuff was drugged. His men went out and began collecting the people they were going to sell. “A shame I couldn’t get that guy with the cat but oh well this prize will be worth much more!” he spotted Natsu’s keys. “Celestial Spirit keys, they are useless to me but I bet we can sell them.” He reached for the keys but he was repelled by flames.

“A magical barrier!” he cursed. The flames shielded the keys from his touch.

Natsu woke up and he prepared himself to fight. “You guys are disgusting, I’m gonna take you down!”

The ship rocked and the men were knocked over. Gray had frozen the water around the ship locking it in place making it no longer be transportation. Gray arrived rightfully pissed.

He revealed he was in fact a fairy tail wizard. “Oh Boss that guy I recognize him, that hair those eyes, that nudity he goes by many names not only is he known as one of the Nudists of Fairy Tail but he’s the dragon slayer of ice Gray Fullbuster!” Natsu’s eyes widened in surprise.

“So you punks have heard of me, good it’ll make kicking your asses extra fun.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure punk!” Bora broke Gray’s Ice causing the ship to move, the motion made Gray sick and he collapsed feeling ill. “Not what I was going for but that works to.” He launched the ice at Natsu only to have it melted by his fire magic.

“Gray are you okay?” he asked.

“Gray can’t stand transportation it makes him sick.” Happy explained. 

“We need to get everyone out of here, Open Gate of the Red Dog – Fido!” the gate opened and out came a red and black furred dog he had flames at his feet. Other than the flames and the fiery red fur and the fact he could talk he looked just like any normal dog.

“What is your command master?”

“Fido there are innocent people on this ship, find them and get them to safety.”

“As you command.” he bowed to his master.

“Hold it!” the men drew swords and tried to attack the spirit but the dog turned to fire and passed right through them. “What the hell?”

“Sorry but physical attacks can’t hurt my Red Dog Fido, he can turn to fire, and even change his size at will.” He whipped through the men and found the captured people, changing his size he got them all on his back and escaped the ship, he used the fire at his feet to run on the air.

“You cost me my biggest score you little brat, Ice storm!” he launched a barrage of ice that hit Natsu and knocked him off the ship and into the water. “A fire wizard in the water is nothing to worry about, and we still have the ice dragon slayer…” he looked where Gray was only to find him gone.

Happy had gotten Gray and taken him up into the sky. “Happy where is Natsu?”

“He felt into the water!”

“Umm Gray?”

“What is it?”

“My magic is out!” his wings vanished and the two fell into the sea.

“Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius!” Aquarius appeared from the water pulling Natsu, Gray and Happy with her. “Thanks Aquarius.”

“Good to see you Natsu-sama, what is your wish?” she was polite!

“That ship those jerks on there were trying to sell men and women take them out!”

“You got it!” she conjured a huge wave and sent the ship rocketing back to the dock. They spun round and round and ended up shipwrecked at the port. “Natsu-sama I’d like a vacation I want to spend time with my boyfriend.”

“Sure thing give Scorpio my best.” She vanished but got the boys back to port first.

“Gray he summoned a fish an actual fish!”

“She’s a mermaid.” Natsu scolded Happy.

Bora tried to fight Gray but Gray just devoured all the ice thrown at him. “Now that I’m all charged up I’m gonna crush you Ice Dragon Roar!” He let loose a roar of freezing wind and ice it blasted Bora and his men and froze most of the port and the town. “Oops guess I overdid it.”

Natsu laughed. “Wow Gray you are really strong.”

“Natsu you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, come with me!” he offered his hand. Natsu smiled and took his hand and they ran for it. It seems the guard had come, they arrested Bora and his men but since most of the damage was Gray’s fault they tried to arrest them.

“Fido, thank you for helping.” The spirit retuned to Natsu after finishing his task. “Great job.” He conjured some fire and gave it to Fido as a treat.

The two fled the city and headed for the fairy tail guild.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview Joining Fairy Tail

Natsu comes to see the guild. Gray and Lyon brawl but it seems Lyon’s got a thing for Natsu to. Just one more thing to fight over. Natsu joins the guild happily wanting nothing more to be a fairy tail wizard.

End preview


End file.
